


带我到你身边

by LoveBBCSH



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Season/Series 04, Valentine's Day
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 15:57:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10030481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveBBCSH/pseuds/LoveBBCSH
Summary: Sherlock居然真的想开口约John Watson出去了。





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Carry me to you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9722117) by [nothingislittle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothingislittle/pseuds/nothingislittle). 



1.

 

Sherlock居然 ** _真的_** 想开口约John Watson出去了。

 

 

说真的他自己都不能相信。他觉得这种事轻佻愚蠢，而每一次John和他擦身而过时他自己心中的小扑腾也令他倍感窘迫。他完全不知道该如何进行，不知道 ** _别人_** 都是怎么做的。

 

 

一个周日，当John去采购了，他在桌边坐下，拉出一个清单：

 

 

**_-_ ** **_跟他说这是为一个案子然后带他再去Angelo_ ** **_那儿_ **

****

**_-_ ** **_给他发短信？_ **

****

**_-_ ** **_买两张戏票然后跟他说他们两个得一起出去一下_ **

****

**_-_ ** **_给他买个礼物_ **

****

**_-_ ** **_暗示他周末有空_ **

****

**_-_ ** **_干脆跟他明说，你这傻瓜_ **

****

 

他把这些全都划去，然后把纸撕碎，碎片分别扔进三个不同的垃圾桶里，他臭骂自己两周前在Angelo那儿为什么不接受约翰的主动。 ** _和工作结婚了_** ，随口而出，多么俗套，就像那些傻乎乎的言情片里女主角说“心思都放在她的工作上”一样。他茫然凝视，回忆着那个晚上。

 

 

**_老天爷，我是傻乎乎的言情剧里的女主角。_ **

 

 

思绪未停，他就已经套上大衣，冲出公寓，奔向Tesco去买一盒情人节的巧克力。

 

 

**_也许应该投入自己这个新角色。_ **

 

 

\--

 

 

“这让人怎么挑啊？！整整一排通道都是！！”

 

 

这不是Sherlock第一次成为Tesco里的一景，可是被糖果引发这还是第一次。

 

 

“淡定，伙计。”一个同样浏览着心形盒子的倒霉家伙怒视着Sherlock。

 

 

“噢，我很抱歉，你需要安静，好给你那受苦多年的妻子找一盒最便宜的货色，她怀了这是第四 – 呃不，第五胎了吧？”

 

 

男人的怒容变成毫不掩饰的震惊。Sherlock抓起一个心形粉色小盒，透过劣质的塑料盖能看到四块橡皮泥一样的糖心巧克力，劈面丢给那男人。

 

 

“就这个。一块五毛。现在赶紧滚吧，去找个小酒吧泡上一个钟头，假装你花功夫认真挑了挑。”

 

 

男人囧到不敢吵架，飞快走开了，Sherlock觉得这也太可惜了。本来好好打上一架可以分下心的。他转身继续面对那堵简直长到没有尽头的糖果墙，真叫人难以置信。

 

 

“ ** _我这辈子做过的最难的事_** 。”他自言自语道。

 

 

一位穿着蓝色Polo衫的助理经过，Sherlock飞快地伸出手抓住她胳膊。

 

 

“这里有哪一种糖果能让你的室友答应和你出去约会即使两个星期前你刚刚像个天字号的傻瓜一样跟他说你和工作结了婚？”

 

 

她看起来愣怔了一下就咯咯笑着开始检视起琳琅满目的选择来。

 

 

“呃，咱们来瞧瞧。”她来回扫视，最后目光落在一个中等大小的红色心形上，包装上注明里面装有12块人世间出产过的最上等的比利时黑巧克力。 它是丝绒的，沉甸甸的，丝带上点缀着金色的饰品。看上去昂贵又美味，而且一点不花俏轻浮。夏洛克的手指抓住它，点了点头。

 

 

助理向他微笑，轻轻地碰了下他的胳膊。

 

 

“别担心，他会答应的。”

 

 

Sherlock猛然抬头。助理的眼睛真诚又和善，Sherlock感觉到喉咙发堵，泪水刺激着他的眼睛。他胡乱咕哝了句道谢的话，就赶紧朝前去了。

 

 

\--

 

 

转眼间Sherlock就失去了勇气。

 

 

是在地铁上开始的。他没有用个袋子装他的巧克力，车厢里的女人们纷纷捕捉他的视线，冲他露出知情和赞许的微笑。 这真没教养。Sherlock更愿意浑身是血地搭乘地铁。那样的话都没人敢跟他对视。

 

 

**_John_ ** **_会说不行的。_ **

 

 

这句话一遍遍在Sherlock脑海里回旋，就像魔音一般，鲜明，无可规避。毫不留情。他细长的手指握紧糖果盒子凸出的边缘，弄皱了盒子，捏得丝绒表面下的塑料哗啦作响。Sherlock突然记不起到底为什么自己一心一意要做这事。他真的和工作结婚了，他没有时间谈恋爱。没功夫耗在逡巡的眼神，一同入浴，或者……在John身边醒来， 或者……把一整天都消磨在床上…… ** _John_** ** _会说不行的_** 。

 

 

“闭嘴！！”

 

 

现在再也没有人对他微笑了。他打开巧克力盒子，一口吃了两块。

 

 

\--

 

 

Sherlock假装在厨房做一个实验，因为John在洗澡。感觉有点唐突，也许还有点狩猎的感觉，可是他努力不去想。他只不过是在厨房里。给菌落计数。没做什么不对的事。

 

 

十分钟后，John只穿着浴袍掠进厨房，Sherlock心中一阵翻江倒海。他尽力关闭自己的感觉，死盯着显微镜，盯得眼睛都灼痛了。

 

 

“咦，这是什么？”

 

 

John从厨房桌上散乱的报纸下抽出那盒吃了一半放了一周的巧克力。Sherlock口干舌燥。 ** _叫他闭嘴，逃走！！_** Sherlock的大脑在尖叫不停。

 

 

“哦，那个啊，”他不屑地摆摆手。“在Tesco的打折柜台看到的，想吃点甜的。”

 

 

“……噢。”

 

 

John听起来是不是有点……失望？ ** _别抬头看，不要。_**

 

 

“你拿去吧。”Sherlock蹦出一句，有点太用力。

 

 

“真的？”

 

 

“当然。如果你想要，就是你的了。”Sherlock努力不去想这个隐喻：John正拿着Sherlock空了一半的心。 Sherlock把心给了他。 他努力不去想，可是他的胸口发紧，喉咙开始发堵。他一言不发离开了房间。John含着一口巧克力冲他背影喊 ** _谢啦_** ！Sherlock砰地关上他的卧室门。

 

 

2.

 

 

日历上下一个情人节来得猝不及防。 ** _难道一整年已经过去了？_**

 

 

打从新年开始，从Irene那件事开始，公寓里的气氛就有点紧张。Sherlock在Battersea车站听到的那些话……他不得不把那些话屏蔽出脑海，不得不与John保持距离，这是为了他的安全。可是他想要。他如此渴望，也知道自己这么做不了太久了。当然他能保护John不受Moriarty伤害，不被任何可能发生的事伤害……对吧？要不然当一个天才又有鸟用？

 

 

Sherlock每天路过满是情人节糖果的商店橱窗，他的指甲抠进自己的手掌心留下月牙印儿。

 

 

当那个日子一天天接近，Sherlock的行为越来越古怪。他买下巧克力，可是在回家路上就全都吃掉，揉皱的心形的盒子扔在出租车里。他努力不和John说一句话，担心一个温柔的微笑就能让他和盘托出。

 

 

终于，到了那一天，Sherlock下定了决心。就和他去年计划好的一样。买巧克力，约他出去，然后看看事情怎么发展。现在他当然会答应了吧？当然，在Sherlock听到那些话后……他能保证他俩的安全。他能。Sherlock对自己重复，随着踏出的每一步，一遍又一遍。

 

 

**_管他的呢。再也不要等待。_ **

 

 

\--

 

 

Sherlock爬上221B的楼梯，心在手里，喊着John。他的腹中绞紧成一团，可是他很兴奋，激动。甚至乐观。 ** _就是今天_** 。

 

 

“John？我有事想要--”Sherlock收住脚步，注意到壁炉上贴着张字条。

 

 

 

**_Sherlock,_ **

****

**_我和Alice_ ** **_去过情人节了。不错的假期，嗯？明天回来。回见，_ **

****

**_JW_ **

 

 

**_Alice_**. 那个John总挂在嘴边的Speedy的女招待。

 

 

Sherlock麻利地在壁炉里生起火，把字条和巧克力盒子都丢进火里，盘腿坐在壁炉前，看着它们烧掉。塑料焚化后发出的刺鼻恶臭充满公寓。Sherlock吸进去，直到肺都感到灼烧，可是一切依然还有John的味道。

 

 

3.

 

总是正确绝大多数时候是个诅咒。在此刻，却是一道愉快的暖流，燃烧的明证，他聪明的证据，他真的是天才，没人能夺走这个。可是……后果。

 

 

他曾告诉过自己，单单因为是Sherlock的朋友，John就会有危险，而他是对的，现在Sherlock假死了，一切都毁了。日日夜夜，都是无尽的谜题推理，解决难题，拼命从地球的各个角落铲除Moriarty的余孽。

 

 

二月来了，Sherlock买下出产过的最高级的比利时巧克力，可是却难以下咽。他把盒子上的心形饰品解下来，放进口袋，然后把巧克力扔掉。

 

 

**_继续。_** 他握紧金属的心形。为了回家。

 

 

4.

 

下一个情人节，Sherlock在逃命。没时间买巧克力。那颗心形饰品用绳链吊在他项中，在他胸口跳跃。

 

 

**_回家。回家。回家。_ **

 

 

他几乎就要到了。

 

 

5.

 

那么多都变了。

 

 

二月带来的是脚不沾地的忙碌，暗淡灰色的天空，和婚礼的试装。在去商店的路上，他们经过一个又一个橱窗，满是紫色和花边和琳琅满目的糖果盒。

 

 

Sherlock再也不能吃巧克力了。

 

 

他跟在John和Mary身后，这就是个活生生的噩梦。他们手拉着手。他们总是手拉着手，他们总是站在一起，他们总是步调一致。Sherlock看着John的脚，痛心地想着曾经他们的脚步总是准确地同时落在地上。

 

 

Mary每过一会儿就回头看看他，微笑。假笑。Sherlock也回以微笑，可是他知道自己眼里没有笑意。有什么关系，因为John根本就不回头

 

 

试装的时候，Sherlock的视线无法离开John。在Sherlock看来，完美合体的燕尾服下John强壮的肩膀线条帅到无法承受。当John请Sherlock帮他系领结时，Mary在店里别的地方。

 

 

“见鬼的东西，我总是弄不好。”John拧着它，左，右，左。简直惨不忍睹，因此Sherlock走过去，把John转过来面对自己。 ** _太近了_** 。 这个距离，Sherlock能感觉到John的呼吸，闻到他皮肤的味道。

 

 

“没问题的，John。到时我会帮你弄的。至不济我也会带一个夹上就行的领结救急用。”

 

 

“没有你我可怎么办？”

 

 

“这答案你用不着去想。”

 

 

“已经想过，一次。”通常这话会刺心，可是John的嘴角扬起来了。

 

 

Sherlock笑了，对上John的眼神，发现那眼神强烈到足以改变整个星球的大气。他舔了舔嘴唇，Sherlock的视线不由自主地向下跟随着他的舌头。 Sherlock意识到他的双手正放在John的胸口，一阵惊心。他看回John的眼睛，不知所措。真的，Sherlock完全不知道现在要做什么。现在是好朋友眼泪汪汪拥抱的时候吗？说些恭喜的客套话？谈论天气？他清了清喉咙。

 

 

“我想你找到的没有我怎么办的答案是：订婚。”

 

 

这本来应该是句俏皮话。Sherlock觉得这话应该很风趣。John的脸变柔和了，眼中满是忧伤。

 

 

“如果你能早点回来。”这句话几乎低不可闻。Sherlock楞住了，双手仍然还在John的胸口。

 

 

“……你说什么？”

 

 

Mary和三个店员冲进房间，热热闹闹，挥舞着册页和样品。John和Sherlock本能地一跳分开，努力装作若无其事。Mary立刻把John叫过去，Sherlock一旋身藏住自己的脸。看着镜子，他发现了一个影子。苍白的皮肤，空洞的双眼，黑色的眼圈。形销骨立。

 

 

**_如果我能早点回来_** ……那又会怎样？John想要说的是什么？他看着房间另一边的John在吻着Mary的脸颊。

 

那一刻过去了。Sherlock能看到的是鬼魂。

 

 

\--

 

旧习总是难改，而没有什么比巧克力更能抚慰一颗破碎的心。

 

 

Sherlock买了一盒人世间出产过的最高级的比利时巧克力，可是没法入口。他把全满的盒子留在公寓里的茶几上，而下一个星期，John为了一个案子过来的时候看见了。

 

 

“嘿，我记得这个！是，嗯……以前。多久来着，一定是三个情人节之前？”

 

 

Sherlock的眼睛没有离开证据墙。

 

 

“四个。”

 

 

“喔，对。你不吃了吧？”

 

 

“拿走吧。”

 

 

“谢啦！”

 

 

这对话就像是四年之前，Sherlock眼角有泪光。 ** _如果那时候我问了他_** ……John穿上外套。

 

 

“要走了？”

 

 

“是啊，8点和Mary约好吃晚饭。这个谢啦，她会很喜欢的。”

 

 

John用告别的姿势举着天鹅绒盒子，Sherlock觉得恶心。他想要大喊，像个幼儿一样冲John尖叫： ** _我可没说你可以和_** ** _Mary_** ** _分享！！！！_** 当楼下大门关上，Sherlock不再硬撑，像孩子般发泄着怒气，把证据墙上的东西全扯下来，撕碎照片和文件，碎片扔得到处都是。Hudson太太正在此时进门来。

 

 

“看来这案子结了，亲爱的？”

 

 

“是的，无聊。是妻子干的。”

 

 

6.

 

有时候。两个人可以清楚地知道他们想要的是什么，需要的是什么，可就是没法让自己踏上去追寻的路。

 

 

Mary已经消失了一个多月。Mycroft给Sherlock发短信，说她被发现已经死了。他删掉了短信。自从他们发现她的怀孕是伪装的，随之她便消失之后，John似乎对细节都不在意了。

 

 

John在忙着把他的东西搬回221B，而Sherlock在拼命忙着想到底他应该作何反应。他想要做的是跳跃，旋转，奏响小提琴，放声歌唱。 ** _John_** ** _！！他搬回来啦！_** 这是个奇迹。可是当一个人刚刚失去妻子和孩子，欢呼雀跃似乎太不得体，虽然那位妻子是个恶人，而那孩子本是子虚乌有。

 

 

他们不谈这事。Sherlock觉得他们应该谈谈，可又实在不知从何说起。他等着什么事的发生。

 

 

\--

 

 

心和丝带又充斥了商店橱窗，Sherlock想，是时候了。

 

 

在2月14日的上午，他早早离开公寓。他想要给自己足够的时间来唤醒勇气。即使是几个钟头。他在伦敦街头行走，给John发短信说他在做研究不用担心。终于，下午的时候，他的脚已经麻木，Sherlock看到了窗户上自己的影子。头发被风吹得乱蓬蓬的，通红的双颊，开始微微流水的鼻子，就像这样，他再也不是个鬼魂。一个念头冲进他脑海，就像一台军用卡车冲进一堵墙……我还在等什么？

 

 

几分钟的功夫，他跑进Tesco，抓起同样的巧克力盒子，然后跑回家，大笑着。感觉就像是在飞翔。

 

 

\--

 

 

“John？你在家吗？我有事想和你谈谈，那个，我给你买了点东西……有点傻，可是--”

 

他们公寓房间的门关着，当Sherlock打开门，他所看到的令他收住脚步。

 

 

每一处表面上，要么放着花，要么放着心形的盒子，里面装着，Sherlock知道，人世间出产过的最最高级的比利时巧克力。他自己手里拿着的那盒砰地掉在地上。John正站在屋子当中。

 

 

“John?”

 

 

“我总算想明白了。那些巧克力……它们是给我的，对吧？”

 

 

他不能回答。泪水顺着脸颊流下，傻张着嘴，他无声地点头。

 

 

“过来这里。”

 

 

Sherlock努力让自己的脚移动，可是他的四肢好像都变了泥做的。他踏出一步，被脚下的巧克力盒子绊了一下，John在半道迎上他。他们对面而立，没有触摸。仍然心惊，仍然不能确定。

 

 

“Sherlock，我……”

 

 

胆量在他血管里，整个海洋冲进他的耳朵，Sherlock向前挪动，直到他们的身体轻轻贴在一起，然后用他肺里仅存的一口气低语：

 

 

“我爱你。求你。和我结婚好不好？”

 

 

Sherlock一直想象和John的第一个吻会像是决堤的大坝，像是火箭冲向苍穹：硬朗，爆发，势不可挡。可是John软靠在他怀里，用鼻子轻轻蹭过Sherlock的下巴和脸颊，温柔地舔上他的嘴：就像是荡漾的波浪，就像是Sherlock终于，终于落在了柔软的东西上。

 

 

John拉开身子，然后轻声说，好的，然后他们拥抱，哭泣，简直跳起了舞。John把Sherlock从地上抱起，他们在旋转，而John在说好的，好的，好的，一遍又一遍，他们在大笑，他们在地上跌做一团，大衣和四肢和如雨落下的巧克力盒子。

 

 

最后他们躺在地板上，Sherlock的头枕在John的胸口，手牵着手。Sherlock听到了咔哒一声轻响。他扭过头看到John正用空着的那只手把电脑拉过来，就在地上，开始打字。

 

 

“你到底在干什么？”

 

 

“写一篇博客。”

 

 

“现在？”

 

 

“当然。我等不及要告诉所有人我们订婚了。”

 

 

Sherlock大笑着转头继续躺在John身上，温暖和喜悦充满四肢百骸，一直到指尖。片刻后他坐起来。

 

 

“好吧，把它拿过来，你不能一个人写这个。”

 

 

“这还用不着你帮忙，谢了您哪。”

 

 

“要想写得好，就需要我。”

 

 

“闭嘴。”

 

 

他们一边写，Sherlock一边喂给John人世间出产过的最最高级的比利时巧克力。


End file.
